


Snowballs & Winter Races

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chases, Christmas, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Connor stood at the edge of the trees, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the land. It had grown so much since he’d gotten there. With the increased in residents and supplies, the community had begun to thrive as well as Boston and New York did. He felt a pride bloom through his chest at seeing his hard work starting to come back to him. Perhaps if it kept going it would be just as big as Boston and New York. Maybe it would be enough to—WHAP!Something hard impacted his shoulder and sent Connor lurching forward off balancing, stumbling a few feet.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Snowballs & Winter Races

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the Christmas Fics! I'm so proud that I've actually managed to do an entire week of fics so far! Enjoy! -Thorne

“Thank you for coming with me to deliver the supplies, (Y/N). I am grateful for your help.”

His voice was soft and sweet like it usually was, and she couldn’t help but laugh, hoisting the empty leather bag higher onto her shoulder.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, you don’t have to thank me every time I come along with you.” She said, taking his hand. “I do so because I like spending time with you.”

Connor’s cheeks pinked slightly and to hide the smile growing on his face, he looked forward. “Of course,” he murmured. “I…enjoy spending time with you as well.”

(Y/N) hummed and waved at Warren and Prudence who were heading towards the inn; they waved back.

“You haven’t had much of it since starting to work with your father.”

He glanced over at her, brows furrowing with confusion. “Much of what?”

She huffed. “ _Time_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton. It seems every day you have less and less.”

He frowned. “I cannot help it. The war does not wait.” Connor’s face pinched. “Nor does my father.”

(Y/N)’s eyes narrowed with humor and she mused, “So much to do…so little time.” Her gaze drifted up a path just up the road and she stopped, causing him to halt as well, confusion in his eyes.

“(Y/N)? Are you well?”

She nodded and looked at him. “Say, how about you and I take a detour and spend a little more time together?”

A low hum sounded from his throat as he looked between the path and the sun beginning to sink towards the horizon.

“It is going to get dark soon.” He noted. “And colder.”

Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she let his hand go and started walking down the path. “Afraid of things that go bump in the night, beloved? If you’re scared, I understand, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” (Y/N) spun on her heel and winked. “I guess I’ll just have to go _myself_.”

Connor scowled and hurried after her, taking her hand again. “ _I do not like to be manipulated, (Y/N). Even by_ _you_.” He laced their fingers, keeping her from leaving again.

She barked a laugh. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, I’m _not_ a manipulator. That sounds so _vindictive_ and _cruel_.”

“And you are _not_?” he countered.

“ _Oh_ , _I_ _definitely am_ ,” she agreed. “But I prefer to be referred to as a _conniver of outcomes_.” (Y/N) smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. “I just so happen to _conniver_ many of _your outcomes_ when it comes to _me_.”

His amber eyes narrowed, and he growled lightly, “ _È:rha_.”

She smirked. “That doesn’t sound like a _polite_ thing. _Am I making you mad, Ratonhnhaké:ton? Afraid to beat me at my own game_?”

At that, Connor let go of her hand, a crimson streak across his face as he stomped off down the path, fuming in his native tongue. She cackled at his back and continued after him.

They strolled through the path for a little over an hour and by the time they reached the end, an orange glow bathed the Davenport Homestead as far as the eye could see. Connor stood at the edge of the trees, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the land. It had grown so much since he’d gotten there. With the increased in residents and supplies, the community had begun to thrive as well as Boston and New York did. He felt a pride bloom through his chest at seeing his hard work starting to come back to him. Perhaps if it kept going it would be just as big as Boston and New York. Maybe it would be enough to—

**_WHAP!_**

Something hard impacted his shoulder and sent Connor lurching forward off balancing, stumbling a few feet. He quickly turned around and gaped, his left arm raising over his head to feel. Feeling something wet and cold, he grabbed it and pulled his arm back, uncurling his hand. Snow melted in his palm and he scowled, looking around _—(Y/N) was nowhere in sight._

“ _That was not funny, (Y/N)_.” The opening between both sides of the forest was at least fifteen feet, and while there wasn’t any brush to hide in, she had to be behind one of the trees. He took a few steps, carefully watching his surroundings.

With the sun sinking, it meant he had less time to find her tracks, but even looking, he couldn’t seem to find where they started. Maybe she’d gone around another—

**_WHAP!_**

A snowball collided with his thigh and he spun, staring in the direction it had come, but there was nothing there but a barren expanse of undisturbed snow and defoliated trees.

“ _(Y/N)!_ ” he warned, feeling irritation welling in his chest. He knew she was playing a game with him— _and he most definitely knew she was smirking that stupid smirk that made him all weak in the knees_.

Connor stopped and closed his eyes then opened them, seeing the world in a darkened haze of indigo. Her steps appeared before him and he cursed, seeing the tracks she’d made around multiple trees. _She **was** playing a game with him._ He sighed, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the world back in the normal hue. He took one step forward and—

**_WHAP!_**

The snowball came out of nowhere, striking him in the chest with such a force that he staggered back and dropped to a knee. Connor looked up, seeing her perched on a branch, tossing a snowball into the air then catching it. A smirk was plastered on her face.

“ _You’d be dead by now if I was your enemy, Ratonhnhaké:ton_.” She tutted at him. “Imagine what _Achilles_ or _your father_ would say.”

Connor growled at her and yanked his hood over his head, already heading for a tree he knew he could climb up and chase her through.

“ _Oh_? Are we making this a _double or nothing_ _game_?”

He didn’t respond, grunting as he pulled himself into the tree.

(Y/N) stared him down as they came eye to eye in separate trees. “You look _absolutely incensed_ , beloved.” A grin spread across her face as he took a step out onto the branch.

He gave her one warning. “ **Run**.”

Her eyes went wide and with a squeal, she spun around, immediately hopping onto the next branch. She could hear him behind her, and while she had flexibility on him, he had _reach_ on her.

She sped from branch to branch as fast as she could, hearing them creaking under her weight, then groaning under his as he chased her. Her heart thrummed in her chest, heartbeat pounding in her ears, but the grin stayed on her face. She enjoyed these chases far too much, but as long as it was so easy to rile him up, (Y/N) was going to do it.

Her boots hit the hunting platform and when she didn’t see a new branch to hop on, she turned and yelled, “Ratonhnhaké:ton, wait! There’s not another—”

He was much too determined to catch her and going far too fast to be able to listen and stop. His moccasins struck the platform and upon hitting a small patch of ice, he slid forward, arms waving as he tried to stop himself.

(Y/N) deadpanned, “ _Oh no_. _This isn’t gonna be_ —”

Connor barreled into her like a bull in a pottery shop and the next thing she knew they were going over the edge.

They smacked into a snowbank and though her back was cushioned by the pillowlike snow, she _wasn’t_ protected from the brunt of Connor’s weight.

He landed atop her and she let out a long, airy whine that sounded a lot more like air deflating from a sack. For a solid minute, nothing escaped (Y/N), but a groan resembling a dying animal.

She took a deep breath, well, as deep as she could with two-hundred pounds plus weighing down on her. “I think you crushed my spleen, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” Her side ached with a fury. “I take it back. I think you crushed _everything_.”

He let out a snort. “You do not even know where your spleen is, (Y/N).”

“I’m gonna find _yours_ with a _knife_ if you don’t get off me.”

Connor chuckled, but it dissolved into a moan as he lifted himself and flopped over onto his back, laying beside her. (Y/N) took in the much-needed air, prodding her stomach and chest.

“Well, I don’t think you broke any of my ribs…but I’m definitely doing to have a _Ratonhnhaké:ton shaped bruise_ across my front tomorrow.”

“ _Sorry_ ,” he mumbled, but a smile was on his lips.

They didn’t speak for a moment, then he said, “We should start heading back. It will be dark within a few minutes.”

(Y/N) hummed. “I’d move but a _bull_ ran into me a few minutes ago and _I_ _can’t feel my back_.”

He scowled. “I am _not_ a _bull_.”

“ _You charge and ram like one_.” She let out a heavy whine. “ _My god, is that what Regulars get hit with on a daily basis? I feel so sorry for them_.”

“It was not _that_ _bad_.” He muttered and she glared at him.

“Well that’s because _you_ landed on _me_! _I_ got _sandwiched_ between _you_ and the _ground_!”

“The snow broke your fall.”

“I’m going to punch you in the forehead. _Come here_.” (Y/N) reached for him but he rolled out of her way and she groaned, collapsing face first into the snow.

Connor stood and nudged her shoulders. “Come on, (Y/N). Let us go home.”

She shook her head, dramatically declaring, “ _I’m too far gone, Ratonhnhaké:ton. My soul ascends. Leave my body to decompose with nature_.”

He snorted and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. “You are _dramatic_ , (Y/N).”

Letting her head hang limply, she grunted at him. “ _Pot, kettle. Kettle, pot_.”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” she sighed.

Connor shook his head and continued walking back towards the pathway.

“Hey, Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

“Yes?”

“Other than _bruising_ my internal organs,” he grunted at her. “Thanks for playing a game with me.”

“Of course, (Y/N).” he grinned. “I always enjoy winning them.”

She hissed and slapped his rear. “You _didn’t_ win!”

“I did _too_!”

“No! _You_ _ran into me_! That _doesn’t_ mean you _won_!”

“I think it means _I did_!”

“I think this _argument_ means you’re gonna be sleeping _downstairs_ _tonight_!”

Connor dropped her to her feet. “ _You would not dare_.”

(Y/N) got in his face. “ _Try me, big-guy_.”

They glowered at one another before breaking into laughter. He leaned on her shoulder. “I love you, (Y/N).”

She smiled at him. “I love you more, Ratonhnhaké:ton. And I am sorry.”

His dark brows furrowed. “For what?”

“ _This_.” She shoved him in the stomach, and he sank backwards into a snowbank, howling as she took off.

“ **(Y/N)**!” Connor fumed.

“ _Let’s see you win this one_!”


End file.
